Star Wars: End Of The Force
by ilovewriting456
Summary: When a Jedi is grieviously injured, Master Luke Skywalker is forced to rebuild his fathers life support suit. The Jedi, thinking the Jedi and Sith hate him, vows to destroy both Jedi and Sith. Almost all characters are based on my friends, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS: End Of The Force**

**Holden, Lea, John Paul, Savannah, Nicole and Jessica all watched their master fight. They were all Jedi Knights, and all of them had been trained by Master Jared. They were on the planet Mustafar, where there master was fighting the Sith Lord, Darth Tram. They had come to help if their Master began losing the fight, since the slightest mistake could mean falling into the deadly lava that covered most of the planet.**

**Right now, Jared and Tram were fighting on a large hill, neither one having the upper hand.**

**"How much longer do you think they'll keep fighting?" Holden asked. Jessica shrugged her shoulders.**

**"Who knows," she replied. Suddenly, they all gasped as Jared was pushed off the edge of the cliff, down to the safe sand below. Holden, thinking he needed to protect his Master, jumped, landing in front of Tram, who was still on the hill. He was soon joined by his friends. They all tried to attack Tram, but she deflected every slash of the lightsabers. Suddenly, Holden screamed in pain as Tram's red lightsaber cut through his legs, chopping them off above the knee.**

**He quickly tumbled down the hill, landing near the lava, his flesh beginning to blister from the heat of the blackened sand he had fallen in. He screamed in pain, and tried to crawl up the slope. He looked up in time to see Nicole's lifeless body falling down the hill towards him, he lightsaber still in her hand. It was turned on.**

**As Nicole's body slid past him, the blade struck his side. He screamed and grasped his side with his left hand, and he began to slip farther down the hill. He quickly let go of his side and grabbed the ground again. He cried as the sand began to burn into his clothes. He looked up, and saw Tram and a wounded Jared fighting again, not even noticing his pain.**

**He winced, and looked down. The sand had caused his Jedi robes to catch fire, which was now spreading over his body. He looked up again, and saw Tram and Jared looking at him, not bothering to help. He howled in extreme pain as his flesh bubbled under the immense heat of the fire, his hair beginning to burn off. He knew if he didn't get help soon, he would die. That bitch of a Sith had got a lucky shot, and had caused the pain. But, the Jedi wasn't helping him either. He finally tried to crawl up the slope once more, and passed out.**

**Jessica looked down the hill and saw Holden. They had been looking for him for hours, ever since Tram and Jared had killed themselves. They had been fighting and had pushed each other into lava.**

**"Guys, I found him!" she screamed, and ran down to him, followed by the others. Holden was lying on his stomach, both of his hands still grasping the ground. What remained of his clothes were burned into his skin, and his hair had burned off. She flipped him over, and felt nausea overtake him. He was covered in horrible burns all over. His eyes were singed shut, and his breaths sounded ragged. She guessed he must have swallowed some if the hot sand while he had passed out. Slowly, they all picked him up, and carried him back to their ship.**

**Lea winced as she watched the droids work on Holden. They had taken him to the Jedi Temple, to see Master Luke Skywalker, who had taken Holden to the emergency center. Now, the droids had just begun to work on him. Lea gagged as they started ripping off some of the burnt skin. She listened as she watched the droids do something, followed by Holden's screams. They had ripped his eyelids apart so he could see. They soon took large pieces of metal, and placed them on the stumps of Holden's legs, and began using a blow-torch to singe the metal to the flesh. Lea quickly walked away, unable to watch any more.**

**Luke Skywalker watched as Holden Johns was operated on. He was still quite unsure if Holden would survive, since the sand he had swallowed had heavily damaged his lungs. Luke used the Force to contact his old mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

**"Ben, do you think he will survive?" Luke asked. Holden had been a good student and it would be terrible to let him die after he had fought to survive.**

**"These injuries are extremely similar to your fathers, Luke. If you want him to live, you know what you must do," Kenobi told him though the Force. Luke shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't do that to the kid, he couldn't. He didn't even have it anymore.**

**"Ben, I don't have it anymore, I burned it, remember?" he told his mentor. **

**"If you want the Jedi to survive, build a new one," explained the old Jedi Master. Luke nodded. He would have to build the suit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Savannah looked though the glass window at Holden, who was lying on the operating table. All the others had been with her too, but had fallen asleep. Now, she was the only one left. **

**She couldn't believe this had happened to him. He had always been the most skilled at lightsaber combat of them, yet he had this happen to him. She wept at the sight of his broken, crippled body. Chances are he wouldn't even live that long, since he lungs couldn't function on their own. Right now he was hooked up to multiple machines to keep him living.**

**Savannah walked over to the door and walked into the room where Holden was lying. She could feel his pain through the Force. She stood next to him, and grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. Suddenly, he spoke into her mind.**

**"_I'm going to die, aren't I?_" he asked. Tears flowed from Savannah's eyes.**

**"No! You're not going to die!" she cried. He closed his eyes.**

**"_I wish I would. I can't… pain…_" he started, and passed out before her eyes.**

**John Paul awoke as he heard a door shut. He stood up and looked through the window at the operating room. Several droids were working on Holden, putting on some kind of dark armor. Master Skywalker was next to John Paul.**

**"What are they doing?" John Paul asked. Skywalker sighed. **

**"This was the only way to save your friend," Skywalker replied in a sad voice. John Paul looked back at Holden, who was being forced to wear the armor.**

**"Why are they doing that? What is that armor?" John Paul asked curiously. **

**"My father, Darth Vader, had injuries nearly identical your friends. This suit will breathe for your friend, since he is unable to on his own. He will also be given two new legs," Luke told the young Jedi. John Paul suddenly felt bad for his friend. **

**Holden slowly opened his eyes. The world was a light red, and he could hear himself breathing. But his breaths weren't normal. They were loud, deep, frightening. He tried to move, but was too weak to move. He realized he wasn't seeing different, he was covered in some kind of shell, like a suit. He then heard a door open, and all his friends stood around him.**

**"Where am I?" he asked, his voice dark and menacing. Savannah stepped toward him.**

**"You're in the Jedi Temple emergency," she told him.**

**"Why do I feel so strange, and my voice? Why is it different?" he asked. He tried to move again, but his body ached horribly.**

**"You got hurt bad, Holden. They put you in the same kind of suit Darth Vader wore. It was the only thing to keep you living," Lea told him. Holden felt anger swell in his gut. He didn't want to live. But, this might be kind of cool.**

**Holden sat up as Master Skywalker came in.**

**"Hello Holden," said Luke. Holden nodded. **

**"I can see you've become a bit adjusted to the suit. As you can see, it keeps you breathing, and is far slimmer than the original suit, so you can move around easier," Luke explained. Holden stared at Luke, not saying a word. Suddenly, Holden grabbed Skywalker by the throat, squeezing as hard as he could.**

**"I didn't want to live! Don't you understand! Now I have to live forever, in constant pain!" Holden screamed, and squeezed harder. Skywalker gasped for breath.**

**"We… wanted what's best… for you!" Luke gasped. **

**"Then you should have let me die!" Holden shouted. He threw Skywalker against a wall a hard as he could. He looked, and saw his yellow lightsaber sitting on a desk by the operating table. He used the Force to make it fly into his hand, and turned it on. He walked over to Skywalker, who was now standing up.**

**"Don't do this, Holden! Don't join the Sith!" Skywalker screamed. Holden shook his head.**

**"I will not join the Sith. I will destroy both Sith and Jedi, neither helped me. I hate both!" Holden told Skywalker. Holden swung his blade, which connected with Skywalker's green saber. Holden swung again, but again it was deflected.**

**"Holden, please! Don't do this!" Skywalker begged. **

**"You will die, Master!" Holden shouted. He quickly continued his assault on Skywalker, but he blocked everything Holden threw at him. Skywalker would die.**

**Lea walked with her friends to see Holden. She opened the door to the emergency center. Inside, Holden was fighting Master Skywalker. What was going on?**

**"What? How…" Lea began, but Master Luke stopped her. He turned to her.**

**"GO! RUN!" he screamed, and as he turned to look at them, Holden drove his blade through Master Luke's chest. Lea watched as Skywalker gasped, and let his blade drop. Holden quickly withdrew his blade, and sliced through Skywalker's neck. His head rolled to the ground, shock on his face.**

**"Holden, what have you done!" Lea screamed. **

**"I am going to bring balance to the Force by destroying Jedi and Sith. I want you all to join me," he told them. They all shook their heads.**

**"If you don't, you will be forced to fight me. I don't want to fight you," he told them.**

**"Holden, you can't kill Jedi, they're good. The Sith are evil, though," Jessica told him. He sighed.**

**"What makes Jedi so different from Sith? Did either of them help me when I was burning? Did the Jedi let me die like I wanted to?" he asked. Lea took a moment to think.**

**"I will join you," she told him. Soon, they all agreed to join him.**

**"Good. Lets go have some fun."**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Jessica walked down the halls, looking for her any Jedi. She had joined Holden because if the time came she couldn't fight him, let alone kill him. They had been friends since she was twelve, and she was now twenty-three. She would rather join him.**

**Suddenly, she saw her brother, Darien, down the hallway.**

**"Jessica! I need help, they're killing everybody!" he cried. He was two years younger, and acted like he was ten. He had always needed her help. She activated her green saber, and stared at him as a tear fell from her eye. She had to kill him. If she didn't, Holden would tear her apart. But, Darien always had been a pain in the neck, and her parents had loved him more. As these thoughts ran through her body, anger coursed through her veins.**

**"Jessica, what are you doing?" he asked. She ran towards him, the Force allowing her two move twice as fast as a normal human. She swung her saber, taking his left hand off. He screamed, and swung his blade, slicing off a bit of her blonde hair.**

**She turned, and saw him on his knees, staring at the stump of a hand he had. He looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. Jessica cried as she saw his pain. Suddenly, more dark thoughts filled her head, and she remembered all the things he had done to her over the years. She let Force Lightning flow from her hand, shocking the life at her brother. She used the lightning to lift him, and started slammed him back and forth against the walls of the hallway. Tears flowed from her eyes as she stopped slamming her brother, and held him in front of her, about three feet off the ground. He cried as she shocked him again and again. Suddenly, his hair caught in fire, and started burning. Jessica quickly upped the amount of electricity, and her brother squealed as his blood began to boil.**

**"JESSICA, PLEASE!" he screamed. But she wouldn't listen. She upped the electricity again, and began to feel good as the dark side flowed through her. She felt like she had all the power in the world.**

**Suddenly, her brother's eyes rolled back, and he began to drool. Then, he exploded in a rain of cooked chunks, and Jessica felt like she was a God.**

**John Paul swung his blade as he cut down another Jedi. He did it because Holden was his best friend, and Holden had asked him to help. Also, John Paul had never liked the Jedi's strict codes, like no love. Having to not love had been getting on his nerves.**

**Now, two Jedi were standing in front of them, their blue lightsabers turned on. Their names were Neona and Eugene. Neona lowered her weapon.**

**"John Paul, why are you doing this!" she asked. John Paul smiled, his teeth now yellow and crooked. John Paul threw his lightsaber. The handle smacked Neona in the mouth, knocking out four of her front teeth. He quickly spun around and kicked Eugene in the gut, sending him flying back several feet. He then used the Force to grab his lightsaber and walked towards Neona, who was on her knees, blood all over her mouth and chin. She opened her mouth to scream, but John Paul drove the blade into her mouth, popping out the back of her head.**

**He quickly ran back to where Eugene was, who was now standing up. John Paul ran toward him as fast as he could, and stabbed Eugene in the gut, then bringing the blade up, slicing him in half down the middle. As Eugene's body fell, John Paul laughed.**

**Savannah stood next to the rail, watching all the Jedi panic as her friends slaughtered them. Savannah had killed many of the Jedi women, ones that had made fun of her before. She had laughed at their pathetic screams. Down below, she saw Holden walk towards the center of the temple room.**

**"To the ship!" Holden shouted. Savannah turned and walked towards the hangar.**

**Holden sat down in the flying chair. They had taken a small Star Cruiser and were just leaving the temple. Suddenly, Holden turned the ship around.**

**"What are you doing?" Lea asked. Holden laughed.**

**"Eliminating a pest," he told her, and hit the fire button. Green energy blasts struck the Jedi Temple and it exploded in a rain of fire. Holden laughed as he heard the screams all the people below. Now, it was off to Korriban, the site of the new Sith order.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Jessica sat in her room of the ship, meditating. Suddenly, she heard a voice.**

**"Why did you fall to the dark side?" the voice asked. She opened her eyes. A man was standing there, but he was transparent, like a ghost.**

**"Who are you?" she asked. She noticed he was handsome, about her age. He wore dark robes and had curly brown hair, and an innocent face.**

**"My name was Anakin Skywalker," he told her. She knew who he was. He had been the father of Master Luke. He had been the previous owner of a life-support suit, and had died on the second Death Star. No, Darth Vader had died on the Death Star. Anakin had become one with the Force.**

**"I fell because I couldn't kill my friends," she said. He sighed.**

**"I fell trying to save the woman I loved. She died because of me," he told her. She listened as he began to explain what had happened.**

**"A friend had told me if I turned, I could save my wife from death. Instead, I became power hungry, and broke her heart. I was hurt in a fight, and served my master for years, until my son released me from the chains of the dark side," he explained. She felt horrible for him.**

**"I'm so sorry," she said. He walked over to her, and kneeled before her.**

**"I still sense good in you. You have to stop them. They are too far into the dark side to use common sense. Stop them," he begged, and disappeared before her eyes.**

**Holden was sitting in his room, thinking about his situation. He would have to infiltrate a Sith base, and kill all of them without dying. Piece of cake.**

**He looked up as Jessica walked in, her lightsaber turned on. She jumped forward, and swung her blade. It connected with Holden's right hand, knocking it clean off. He winced in pain, and used the Force to throw her against a wall. She fell down unconscious. **

**Holden looked up as John Paul and Lea walked in, shock on their face's.**

**"What the hell happened?" John Paul asked him. Anger swelled in Holden's mind.**

**"This traitor attacked me! Take her into the empty supply room, tie her up by her wrists and leave her. We will deal with her later. Reroute the coordinates for Tatooine, I know a man there that can help me with my repairs," he told them.**

**"Okay," Lea said, and went to reroute the ship, and John Paul dragged Jessica's body to the supply room.**

**Jessica slowly opened her eyes, the whole world seeming to be spinning. She was tied to the ceiling by her hands, so she couldn't move. She saw Anakin, looking at her from across the room.**

**"I failed," she told him. He shook his head.**

**"No, you didn't. You weakened Holden, took off his hand. Not many people could do that," he told her. Anakin disappeared as the door opened, and Holden, Lea and John Paul walked in. She quickly spit on Holden's foot. He laughed, and signaled John Paul. John Paul smacked Jessica across the face.**

**"What was your reason for attacking me?" Holden asked. She didn't ask her. He raised his stump of a hand to her face.**

**"Why did you do this?" he shouted.**

**"I came to my senses," she said. He laughed, and walked out of the room, bringing John Paul and Lea with him. When the door closed, he turned to them.**

**"Kill her. Do your worst," he instructed. They nodded, and walked back into the room. Holden laughed as he heard Jessica's screams.**

**Lea stood over the smoking carcass of her old friend, Jessica. She had cut Jessica into pieces, and electrocuted her. Lea smiled as the thoughts filled her mind. By now, the dark side had twisted her beyond any point of return; she was possibly more maniacal than Holden himself. She slowly bent over and grabbed Jessica's lightsaber, which was still attached to her hip. She would use it well when they met their next opponent.**

**She quickly looked, and saw a bracelet one Jessica's dismembered hand. Lea remembered it instantly. She had given it to Jessica when they were ten, a type of friendship gift. She grabbed it, and crushed it in her hand. She let the pieces fall to the floor, and walked out of the room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Holden exited the ship. They had just landed on Tatooine, and Holden needed to get to his friends underground house as soon as possible. He turned to Lea and John Paul, who were right behind him.**

**"You two can go into Mos Eisley if you want, but keep your hoods on. If people know we're Sith, they will attack us, and I don't feel like fighting these vile beings," he said. They nodded, and pulled on their hoods, covering their yellow eyes and pale faces. They walked off towards the town. Holden turned, and walked out towards the dunes, where his old friend lived.**

**"Hey buddy, how you doing" Holden's friend exclaimed as he walked into the door of the underground hut.**

**"Never felt better," Holden replied. Sam shook his head. It had been long since Holden had seen Sam, and Sam had changed. Sam had once been a Jedi, but was kicked out of the order as a Padawan for brutally assaulting and murdering his master. He had been strong and muscled then, now he was a tall, gangly man, his skin pale and waxy.**

**"I can tell, everyone in the galaxy heard about what you did to the Jedi on Coruscant! Let me tell you, couldn't of done better myself," he laughed. Holden immediately cut to the chase.**

**"Look, Sam, I need repairs. One of my companions turned on me," he said, and showed Sam his arm.**

**"No problem, I've fixed things much worse than this," he said, and began working.**

**John Paul looked around. Lea and he were sitting at a table in the Mos Eisley Cantina. He was trying to enjoy a drink, but a strange Rodian kept staring at him.**

**"Is that Rodian staring at me?" he asked Lea. She nodded.**

**"I think so," she replied. He quickly adjusted his hood, trying to hide his face. He looked again, and the Rodian was still staring at him. John Paul quickly got up and started towards the Rodian.**

**"Where you going?" Lea asked. He raised a finger, telling her to quiet. He stopped when he came to the Rodian, who was sitting at the bar.**

**"You got a problem with me, buddy?" he asked. The Rodian replied in his native tongue.**

**"You… YOU A KILLER!" he screamed, fear in his voice. John Paul whipped out his lightsaber and swiped the Rodian's head off in one clean hit. He turned and saw Lea jump into the air, swinging her blade precisely, taking down several Trandoshan's who had rushed her, since they loved the kill. He quickly turned back and slashed an Aqualish across the chest, the stabbed a Twi'lek in the gut. By now, blasters were firing everywhere, and many confused customers were shooting each other.**

**John Paul turned to check on Lea. She now had a second lightsaber. He guessed it was the second one had been Jessica's. Lea twirled the blades and moved quickly, almost like dancing. He smiled as people of all species fell under her blades. He turned, and began killing again. They would all have to die.**

**Holden raised his arm, and looked at his new metal arm.**

**"Looks good, huh?" Sam laughed. Holden nodded, and grabbed his blade. Disbelief crossed Sam's face.**

**"Hey, what are you doing?" Sam cried. Holden sighed, and shook his head.**

**"Sorry, nobody can know where we've been," he replied. He turned on his lightsaber and sliced Sam across the waist. Holden walked away as Sam split in two.**

**Holden waited outside his ship, waiting for John Paul and Lea. It was dark now, and they still hadn't returned. Suddenly, he saw the fires. Mos Eisley was burning, people screaming in pain. He saw John Paul and Lea running towards him.**

**"Goddamn it, what the hell did you do?" he shouted. They jumped, and landed in front of him.**

**"I told you not to pick a fight!" he angrily screamed. They sighed.**

**"They recognized us!" Lea yelled back at him.**

**"So you destroyed the entire town! Now people will know we were her and track us!" he screamed. He angrily walked into his ship as Lea and John Paul laughed at the destruction they had caused.**

**John Paul was laying on his bed, remembering when they were twelve, training at the Temple. He and his friends had never had a care in the world. It was like there was nobody else, just them. Then, they had all started thinking when Sam had left the Order. When Holden went evil, it had finally been the perfect chance to strike the order. But still, John Paul wasn't too sure of his actions. But, he would do whatever Holden asked.**

**Holden walked over to John Paul and Lea. They were both sitting in the Rec. room of the ship.**

**"We've just landed on Korriban. The Sith Temple isn't too far from here. Go, kill them," he demanded. They started walking out the door, when Holden grabbed Lea by the shoulder.**

**"Yes?" she asked. Holden looked and made sure John Paul was already out of the ship.**

**"After you two kill the Sith, I want you to kill John Paul," he told her. A look of confusion crossed her face.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"He is reckless, and paranoid. If he were to stay, he would get us destroyed. Plus, you are far more powerful than him; you are the better choice as a partner," he told her. She nodded.**

**"I will do as you ask," she said, and kneeled before him, "My master."**


End file.
